First Dentist visit
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: It's Oliver's very first visit to the dentist. While Greg is getting his teeth cleaned first, Nick waits with their son for his turn.


Disclaimers: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: This is a one-shot, so no more future chapters! This is for everyone who wanted more of Nick and Greg having a family. I was at the dentist and the idea for this just popped into my head. If you are a fan of _'California Here We Come,'_ please read the Author's Note at the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Dentist visit.

The combination smell of the sterile environment and tooth care chemicals was unmistakable. It amazed Nick how he never got use to the scent of the dentist office. Nick had never been afraid of the dentist like a number of his siblings had been. He did not fear having his teeth worked on. It amused him when Greg got jittery whenever he had an appointment with their dentist. But Nick understood where the Californian was coming from. When Greg was growing-up, his mother had him wear braces and since then, Greg never liked the dentist.

Today, as luck would have it, was Greg's day to have his teeth cleaned and he was not thrilled. Usually, Greg took himself to the dentist when he was just having a cleaning but today was special. Today, their son Oliver was going to have his first dental exam.

Nick was sitting in a chair while Oliver was on the floor playing with the toys left out for the children. When his fathers had first told him he was going to the dentist, Oliver was scared. To help their son, last night for his bed time story, Nick and Greg read '_The__ Berenstain Bears Visit the Dentist.'_ They read the story together to their son and by the time Oliver had fallen asleep, he was a littler calmer about his visit the next day.

Looking up from the fishing magazine, the Texan saw his son standing in front of him with a worried looked on his face.

"I'm scared daddy."

Nick smiled as he put the magazine aside and brought Oliver over to sit on his lap.

"There's nothing to be scared about," he reinsured the child as he placed a kiss onto of the soft hair, "all Dr. Warren is going to do is clean your teeth a little. That's all."

Oliver wiggled a little bit in his daddy's lap and Nick could tell that the child was still uncertain.

"Your dad is back there right now having the same thing done to him like you will have done. Do you hear any screaming or yelling?"

"No."

"You see?" he turned his son around so they could face each other, "do you think your dad and I would take you anywhere or let anyone do anything bad to you?"

Oliver wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and hugged him. "No. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Oliver."

"But what if they take out all my teeth and make me wear fake teeth?"

Nick chuckled at his son's concern.

"He won't Oliver. Besides, that's usually only done for senior citizens."

"What's a senior citizen?" Oliver asked.

"A senior citizen is an old person," Nick answered simply.

"Oh. Like you and Uncle Grissom?"

Nick was stunned to say the least. Before he could form any type of response, Cindy, one of the dental hygienist appeared. She had long blond hair which was pulled back in a pony tail and sky-blue eyes. She was in her mid twenties and had a slime figure.

"Oliver, we're ready for you now. You can come too Nick. We've just finished with Greg"

Oliver looked from her back to Nick. "Please daddy?"

"Alright. Hop down."

The two followed Cindy to an examine room where Greg was sitting in a chair.

"Hey buddy," Greg said to Oliver as they walked in.

"Hi, dad," Oliver answered him.

"Alright Oliver, if you would take a seat," Cindy said as she placed a booster seat on the large examining chair.

Oliver took a step back and braced himself against Nick's legs.

"It's alright Oliver," Greg said, "go on."

"Ok." Oliver said in a small voice.

Nick took a set in the empty chair next to his husband and watched as Oliver climbed up on the booster seat.

"Is he allergic to latex or taking any kind of medication?" Cindy asked Nick and Greg.

"No." Nick answered.

Cindy wrote the information down in a folder and proceeded to put on a pair of gloves."If you can lean forward a bit Oliver," Cindy asked and then proceeded to place the examine bid on Oliver.

"My name is Cindy and I'm sure happy to finally meet you Oliver."

"You are?"

"Oh my yes. All your dad and daddy ever talk about is you. When I was trying to clean your dad's teeth a few minutes ago, all he did was talk about you. And after hearing about all the cool stuff you do, I was happy to know that I would get to meet you at last."

Cindy's comments made Oliver smile which in turn made Nick and Greg smile as they saw their son become more relaxed.

"Ok Oliver, the first thing we're going to do is take a couple of x-rays of your teeth."

Cindy pulled back the doors of a cupboard on the wall and pulled out the x-ray machine. She then picked up a heavy apron and placed it on Oliver.

"I'll need you to open your mouth wide and I'll put this in your mouth. Then all you need to do is bite down on it." She held up a black piece of plastic to show him.

"What's that?" Olive asked.

"This allows the machine to only take x-rays of the teeth on certain sides of your mouth so the picture doesn't get all messed up."

Oliver opened his mouth up and Cindy placed the guard inside and he bit down on it like she instructed him to.

"Do we need to wait outside?" Nick asked.

"Only for a few seconds, I'll call you when you can come back in."

Nick and Greg got up and walked out into the hall.

"So how was it?" Nick asked.

"Fine. I can't get that taste out of mouth and my jaw hurts a little bit."

"May be this will help," and Nick place a kiss on Greg's jaw line.

"And you know what also could use a kiss?" Greg asked wickedly tone and devilish look in his eyes.

Nick was about to respond when Cindy poked her head out the door and said they could come back in.

Cindy was putting the x-ray machine away as Nick and Greg re-entered the room and turned to address the three after Oliver's fathers had reclaimed their seats.

"Alright Oliver, I'll go and tell the doctor we've taken your x-rays and that we're ready for him." She gave the child a warm smile and walked out of the room to find her employer.

"How're you doing Oliver?" Nick asked.

"Fine," he said, "the x-rays didn't hurt."

Greg smiled. "They never do. You know what be so cool?"

"What?"

"When we get home, you glow in the dark and we could see your bones."

"That be cool dad," Oliver exclaimed, "don't you think that be cool daddy?"

Seeing his son's wide-eyed expression, Nick could not help but smile. "That would be cool Oliver. But I think that if you glowed in the dark, then you wouldn't be able to sleep at night."

"Leave it to daddy to ruin our fun."

"He needs his full amount of sleep Greg."

"Don't tell you're still mad about the last time you had to go out of town for that conference? So I let Oliver stay-up till midnight. It was a Friday night."

Nick just shook his head. He really did not want to have this type of discussion in the middle of their dentist office. Greg got the meaning behind his husband's action and placed his hand on Nicks and intertwined their fingers. Greg leaned his head towards Nick to where his lips were close to the Texan's ear.

"I love you, you stubborn kill-joy mule."

"I love you too, over-energetic sex crazed rabbit."

They spoke in hush tones so Oliver could not hear them but it did not matter. Oliver was busy looking over the teeth care posters that covered the walls, oblivious to his parent's actions. After a few more seconds, Dr. Warren walked in with Cindy behind him.

"Hello everyone," he said in a jovial voice. He had the same build like Grissom but was slightly younger looking. His egged shaped head was topped with black hair. His ice-blue eyes were covered by his round frame glasses.

"Nick, a pleasure to see you, and you must be Oliver."

"Hello," Oliver said.

Dr. Warren walked over to the sink and washed his hands and put on a fresh pair of latex gloves after he had dried them.

"I like your shirt Oliver," he said indicating the dinosaur theme shirt the child was wearing, "what's your favorite dinosaur?"

"The Stegosaurs."

"Mine too. I think he's cool with those plates on its back and that spike tail."

"Yeah. I like their tails. They're cool."

"I agree Oliver. So let's look at those teeth. Open wide."

Both Nick and Greg felt the exam and cleaning were going well. Oliver was calm while Dr. Warren began cleaning his teeth. It was when the metal examining instruments were stared to be used that they noticed Oliver's hand grasped the arms of the chair tightly. But Cindy was able help calm him while the cleaning went on.

"Alight Oliver," Dr. Warren said a few minutes later, "just rinse, spit and you're all done."

Olive did as he was told and looked over at his parents, who were both smiling.

"So," Nick began, "how does it look?"

"Good for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?" Greg asked.

"I'll show you, Cindy can you bring up Oliver's x-ray please."

Cindy nodded and walked over to the computer that was sitting on the counter. She brought up the recently taken x-rays and skipped to the one that was of the teeth on the right side of Oliver's mouth.

"It appears that Oliver here has a small cavity located on his Canine on the lower jaw here," he said as he pointed to a small black area, "the good news is it's very small."

Nick and Greg looked from the x-ray on the computer screen to each other and then back to Dr. Warren.

"What should we do?" Nick asked.

"Normally in most cases, I would be thinking about getting it fixed soon then later but since it is small and it is still a baby tooth, I think, for now, we should just wait and see what it does between now and his next visit."

Nick looked back to Greg who automatically knew what his partner was thinking.

"Alrigh, we'll just wait on that. Anything else?" Greg asked.

"Other than that, everything looks fine." Dr. Warren then turned to face Oliver, "Remember young man to both brush and floss every day, twice a day. In the morning when you wake-up and at nigh before you go to bed. And remember to also brush your tongue as well."

"Ok. So I don't need to get fake teeth?"

"No fake teeth."

Greg looked at Nick with a puzzled look on his face while as Oliver got down from the exam chair.

"If you two would follow me up to the front, I can show Oliver where he can pick out his prize for behaving himself," Cindy said.

Following Cindy, she led Oliver to the spot by the check-in where kids could choose a stick and a pencil. He picked out a Spider-man sticker and a dinosaur pencil. Then Dr. Warren gave him a bag that continued a new toothbrush, a small tube of tooth paste and a thing of dental floss.

While Nick wrote out a check to pay for both Greg's and Oliver's appointments, Greg made sure to ask Nick when his next appointment was. Cindy then mention that Nick had not schedule an appointment on his last visit and brought up the dates that were available. Nick gradually made an appointment. Just because going to the dentist did not scare him did not mean he enjoyed the whole experience in itself. But in the end, he knew he had to show Oliver that there was no reason to fear going to the dentist. Then new appointments were made for Greg and Oliver. When that was done and the check for the combined total amount was handed over, the family of three said goodbye and walked out the door to Greg's Jetta.

"The dentist isn't so scary daddy," Oliver said as they made their way home.

"See Oliver, just like I said. Now if only I can get your dad here o understand that."

"Oh funny Nicky," Greg said as he drove, "what was all that about fake teeth?"

"I need false teeth apparently. _Your_ son thinks I'm as old as Senior Citizen."

"Like Grissom?"

Nick just glared at the Californian.

"I don't think daddy is old enough to be an old person anymore," Oliver said from the back

Greg looked at Oliver's reflection in the rear view mirror. "He's not?"

Oliver shook his head.

Nick turned to face the back seat.

"Then who is?" he asked.

"Aunt Catherine."

-Author's Note-

Review, Don't Forget!! Good news, of sorts, for all of you, who are patiently waiting for the next chapter of _'California Here We Com.,'_ I received a message from my Beta who informed me that she has been experiencing computer problems and has not been able to properly go-over my work. But she has ensured me that she is working to get her computer problems fixed and she will have the next chapter ready for me soon. So, it won't be long now. Thanks everyone.


End file.
